Adicciones i legales
by Nessa j
Summary: Para la tabla Adicciones Legales de la comunidadLivejournal Jeuxatrois. Advertencias: TRIO, SLASH. Sirius/James/Remus. POV: Remus - "Remus sabe que Sirius y James son una mala influencia. Pero es muy difícil resistirse a ellos."
1. TABACO

Buenas :)

Vengo con un fic calentito, recién salido del horno. Consta de tres partes, cada parte por cada palabra (**Tabaco, Alcohol, Sexo**) de la Tabla Adicciones Legales de la comunidadLivejournal _jeuxatrois_. Será un trío, mi primer trío, con (mucho) contenido Slash.

**Título:** Adicciones (i)legales

**Autora:** nessa j.

**Trío:** Sirius/James/Remus

**Rating:** irá subiendo hasta NC-17

**T A B A C O**

**Resumen: **_"Antes de que Sirius acabe de sacar todo el humo de sus pulmones, James ya le está cogiendo el cigarrillo de las manos, repitiendo procedimiento, disfrutando como si no hiciera un calor de demonios y no se sintieran incómodos como Remus lo está."_

* * *

La habitación huele a tabaco. Huele tanto a tabaco que se podría decir que todo, desde el colchón de la cama a la tinta cambiadora-de-color que Peter se compró la semana pasada en Hogsmeade están hechos de tabaco. Olor a tabaco por todas partes, en la ropa, en la piel, en el pelo, hasta en la sangre. Hace calor y a Remus le pica la nariz, pero sigue mirando hacia la misma dirección, ignorando la neblina espesa (espesa como la sangre de Remus) que se ha formado por el humo.

Está sentado en el suelo con la túnica abierta y la corbata desanudada, ordenando por quinta vez en lo que va de tarde los libros que guardaba debajo de la cama por falta de espacio. Su cama está al lado de la ventana, pero Remus se arrancaría un brazo antes de abrirla aunque ya le estén empezando a escocer los ojos. En la cama de en frente están Sirius y James estirados prácticamente uno encima del otro, chocando piernas e ignorando el concepto de espacio personal. Remus no se extrañaría si no conocieran su significado.

Sirius, con un brazo bajo la cabeza y el otro estirado haciendo de almohada para James, se mete despacio el cigarrillo en la boca, aspirando calmadamente y cerrando los labios alrededor, como si fumar fuera algo que requiriese toda su concentración, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Aguanta el cigarro en sus labios al menos dos segundos. Cuando se saca el cigarrillo y expira, el humo sube zigzagueando y arremolinándose hasta perderse en toda la neblina. Antes de que Sirius acabe de sacar todo el humo de sus pulmones, James ya le está cogiendo el cigarrillo de las manos, repitiendo procedimiento, disfrutando como si no hiciera un calor de demonios y no se sintieran incómodos como Remus lo está.

El libro "_Antología de la poesía mágica, volumen II_" sigue entre las piernas de Remus, ignorado por su dueño y ajeno de la lucha interna que está sufriendo, sin saber si huir corriendo de la habitación o seguir como si no ocurriera nada. _Como si no ocurriera nada, sí, claro_. Remus se pregunta si esto no es en el infierno y está pagando por todos sus pecados, por todas las veces que se ha corrido gimiendo nombres prohibidos. Se pregunta también si es normal no querer salir de este infierno.

Antes de que los dedos de James puedan acercarse a su boca y coger el cigarrillo, Sirius acerca los suyos y lo recoge, rozando en el proceso los labios de James. Remus juraría que puede sentir un hormigueo tanto en la punta de sus dedos como en sus labios. También juraría que cada vez en el cuarto hace más calor.

Al cabo de un rato (no existe el tiempo, sólo labios y humo y Remus no sabe cuando el tiempo ha pasado a medirse por caladas) James desenreda como puede sus piernas de entre las de Sirius y se levanta despacio, como si se riera del frenético ritmo al que van los latidos de Remus. James tiene el pelo desordenado y no lleva gafas, tiene la ropa mal puesta y se entrevee su ropa interior entre los pantalones abiertos. Remus no quiere ni pensar qué parece que acabe de hacer. Tampoco quiere mirar el rastro de vello oscuro que se pierde más abajo del ombligo de James. Traga cuando ve que le mira.

-¿Quieres, Lunático?

La voz le sale ronca y sucia, y Remus se siente sucio y caliente. Ve como Sirius también se incorpora con el cigarro en la mano y le mira como si pudiera ver claramente todo lo que se le está pasando por la cabeza, tiene los ojos oscuros y brillantes. Remus intenta poner sus neuronas en funcionamiento y al cabo de demasiado rato, como si se lo hubiera pensado o estuviera convenciéndose de que hablaba del cigarrillo y no de otra cosa, formula la única frase aceptable que tiene en mente.

-El tabaco no es sano.

Sirius ríe y parece que tosa, pero Remus tiembla al compás de su risa perruna. Le mira sin descaro, sabiendo el poder que tiene sobre los demás mortales, sabiendo de todo lo que es capaz. Sonríe, y es la sonrisa con más malas intenciones que Remus ha visto nunca.

-Cuando quieras, Lupin... ya sabes dónde estamos.

Con lentitud, Sirius y James vuelven a estirarse en su posición inicial, intercambiando de nuevo cigarro, humo y saliva, como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción.

Remus sabe que el tabaco no es sano. Igual que no es sano que los músculos le duelan por aguantarse las ganas de ir hasta allí y meterse en la cama con ellos, compartiéndolo todo menos el cigarrillo. Remus intenta respirar con traquilidad y aunque odie el tabaco con todas sus fuerzas, daría cualquier cosa por ser ese cigarrillo en estos momentos.

Cuando minutos más tarde se acaban el cigarrillo y Remus cree que va a poder volver a respirar con normalidad, Sirius saca el paquete de tabaco de su mesilla y Remus acaba de convencerse de que Dios (no) existe.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :)


	2. ALCOHOL

**Título:** Adicciones (i)legales

**Autora:** nessa j.

**Trío:** Sirius/James/Remus

**Rating:** NC-17 por vocabulario :P

**A L C O H O L**

**Resumen: **"_Están con las caras rojas mirándose unos a otros. A Remus le duelen las manos de tanto apretárselas para aguantarse las ganas de tocarse donde Sirius le dice que le tocaría_."

* * *

—No es cierto. Seguro que a Remus le gustaría que se lo hagan despacio, seguro que le gustaría hacerlo durar hasta que duela y o se corre o revienta, ¿verdad, Remus?

Remus no sabe qué hacen hablando de eso. Sólo sabe que hace dos horas se estaban dirigiendo hacia la Casa de los Gritos con un montón de botellas en la mochila de Sirius, los cuatro debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de James, cabiendo a duras penas aún y estar agachados. Ahora, sentados de mala manera en el suelo, con tres botellas vacías rodando a los lados y una a punto de terminarse en medio del círculo que forman, están hablando sobre cómo le gustaría más follar a Remus (o que se lo follaran para ser más exactos). _Hay que joderse_.

Sirius y James son los que más han bebido, prácticamente se ha bebido cada uno una botella y media de Firewhisky y ya empiezan a hablar pastoso. Peter ha bebido apenas dos sorbos pero ya está medio dormido y hecho una bola, soñando con una cama blandita. Remus no ha bebido tanto como sus dos amigos pero le arde la cara y siente ganas de reír por lo absurdo de la conversación. También siente ganas de frotarse contra cualquier cosa, pero eso no viene a cuento.

—Pues no. A Remus le gustaría más que se lo hicieran rápido y duro contra la pared, con una mano en su polla y una polla en su culo, ¿a que sí, Remus?

Remus los mira a ambos e intenta con todas sus fuerzas no imaginarse nada de lo que están diciendo los tíos esos con voces rugosas y roncas. Jura que lo intenta. Pero la habitación se mueve un poco y el último trago le ha dejado la garganta ardiendo. Así que vuelve a beber mientras piensa algo, cualquier cosa, como respuesta.

—¿Y por qué no me pueden gustar de las dos maneras?

Responde con otra pregunta (es más fácil). Sus dos amigos abren los ojos como si estuviera revelando el nuevo testamento y fuera Dios quien dijera esas palabras.

Sirius levanta el brazo y le revuelve el pelo, sonriendo maníacamente.

—Tú sí que eres listo, Lunático... tú sí que eres listo.

Suena más a "_tussí querslissto_" y a Remus se le eriza el pelo con tantas eses.

Remus se siente caliente y vuelve a coger la botella. Mira a James y a Sirius detenidamente y les pregunta lo que están pidiendo a gritos. En condiciones normales a Remus ni se le pasaría por la cabeza preguntarlo, pero está caliente y _quécojones_, se siente bastante borracho.

—Y a vosotros... ¿cómo os gustaría hacerlo? ¿Cómo lo haríais, huh?

No especifica si con Pepita o con Pepito, no dice nada, no dice "si se lo hiciérais a Madame Pince" o "al Gato con Botas". Sólo lo dice porque les brillan los ojos y porque nunca le ha gustado el Firewhisky pero no puede evitar beber un trago más.

—Primero te comería la boca, Lunático, primero te la comería. Y te la comería hasta que no sintieras los labios y se te cansara la lengua, hasta que se te cayera la boca a pedazos. Y te dejaría con tantas ganas de tocarte la polla que te dolería. Te lo juro, tío, te dolería. Y te la tendrías que tocar, porque si no te la tocas revientas. Entonces te metería las manos por dentro de la camisa y después por dentro de los pantalones. Y te tocaría por dentro, apretando por encima, pero sin sacarte los calzoncillos. Y entonces bajaría la boca y tu me pedirías que porfavorSiriusporfavor, y cuando por fin te lamiera con la lengua, con la punta de la lengua, aullarías. Te lo juro, tío, aullarías. Y cuando estuvieras a punto de correrte, te daría la vuelta y te metería mi polla en tu culo, tan fuerte que te dolería. Y cuando estuvieras acostumbrado a mi polla, Lunático, cuando estuvieras acostumbrado, me saldría de dentro de tí para volver a meterla con fuerza. Una y otra vez. Y una y otra vez. Y te apartaría tu mano de tu polla, porque tío, querrías tocarte, pero te la apartaría y te tocaría yo.

Cuando Sirius acaba la casa se queda en silencio, se oyen las respiraciones rápidas de los tres y los ronquidos de Peter. Están con las caras rojas mirándose unos a otros. A Remus le duelen las manos de tanto apretárselas para aguantarse las ganas de tocarse donde Sirius le dice que le tocaría. Entre los latidos alocados de su corazón, oye a James hablar.

—No, Remus, en serio, no. Lo haría yo. Lo haríamos en tu cama, porque a tí te gusta en la cama. ¿Verdad? Te desnudaría, Lunático. Te quitaría toda la ropa, y te dejarías hacer porque estarías temblando de ganas. Y cuando estuvieras desnudo encima de la cama, te lamería todo el cuerpo. Todo entero tu cuerpo. Te lamería todas las cicatrices, Lunático, todas y cada una de ellas. En serio. Te lamería todo el cuerpo y me pedirías que te follara ya. Y me lo dirías bajito, porque te daría vergüenza y porque estarías suplicando. Y entonces yo lo haría, Lunático, yo lo haría, en serio. Te la metería despacito porque aunque tuvieras muchas ganas de hacerlo ya, tu querrías ir despacio, sintiendo como se va metiendo milímetro a milímetro. Y cuando estuviera totalmente enterrado en tí, me empezaría a mover. Despacito, pero saliendo y metiéndotela hasta el fondo, hasta que nuestras bolas chocaran, ¿verdad, Lunático? ¿Verdad que te gustaría así? Hasta que nuestras bolas chocaran.

Un búho se oye desde fuera y James calla, dejándole a Remus con ganas de escapar de ahí, pero sin fuerzas en las piernas para levantarse, con palabras resonándole en el cerebro, sintiéndolas en cada vello de su piel. Siente el culo abierto y la polla dura y _le duele_, pero quiere pensar en cualquier cosa menos en eso. En culos y pollas. Pasa un rato en el que siente la mirada dura de Sirius clavada en él, clavada en él como si supiera que está deseando que _eso_, _eso _que están narrando se hiciera realidad. James le mira fijamente y mientras mira a uno siente en la nuca la mirada del otro. Puede respirar cuando Sirius y James se miran entre ellos. Pasan unos segundos y estallan en carcajadas.

Se levantan a duras penas del suelo, riéndose como locos, como si acabaran de contar el mejor chiste del mundo y estuvieran viendo a dos ranas copular (no, recuerda Remus, esa vez no rieron tanto como ahora). Con unos pequeños golpes despiertan a Peter mientras se aguantan la barriga de tanto reírse.

Pasa un rato hasta que Remus despierta de su ensoñación y se da cuenta de que se ha quedado solo en la habitación. Oye como las quejas de Peter van adentrándose en el túnel de vuelta a Hogwarts y decide levantarse, poniendo todo su empeño en pensar en el trabajo que deben entregarle a McGonagall mañana.

* * *

**N/A**: El próximo capítulo tendrá lemon.


	3. SEXO

Buenas :)

Este es el último capítulo de la tabla. Espero que os guste.

**Título:** Adicciones (i)legales

**Autora:** nessa j.

**Trío:** Sirius/James/Remus

**Rating:** NC-17 sexo explícito

**S E X O**

**.**

**Resumen:** _"Remus sabe que Sirius y James son una mala influencia. Pero es (muy) difícil resistirse a ellos."_

* * *

_JODER_DIOS

Remus es buena persona, magnífico estudiante y un perfecto prefecto. Su pasatiempo favorito, después de escuchar música clásica (y a veces a los Beatles), es leer. Se pasa horas muertas en la biblioteca, Madame Pince le tiene cariño, siempre tan aplicado el chico. No hay día en que al menos un profesor no le felicite por su excelente tarea, siempre lleva los deberes hechos y saca sobresalientes en los exámenes. Remus es un chico diez, estudiante modelo y no sabe blasfemar (para eso está Sirius), pero

LAPUTAMADRE

No lo dice en voz alta (por Merlín, eso ya sería demasiado), pero a duras penas lo retiene en la boca, evitando que se le escape en cada jadeo. Lo piensa y no puede pensar en nada más, aparece sólo, de golpe, repentinamente y sin avisar. Porque, aunque Remus no diga palabrotas, a veces las piensa. Y ¿sinceramente? regalaría toda su colección de vinilos de Beethoven a cualquiera que en su lugar no pensara eso. Porque ¿con sinceridad? que Sirius le esté comiendo la polla mientras James le da por culo da para pensar esas cosas. Esas y muchas más.

Está sentado encima_en_sobre James. Con las piernas abiertas y el culo abierto, subiendo y bajando, con las manos de James en sus caderas marcándole el ritmo. James siseando y clavándole los dedos, estirado bajo él, viendo la espalda de Remus subir y bajar con fuerza, con brazos temblorosos apoyados en la cama. Sirius con la boca abierta delante de Remus, prácticamente sin moverse pero con la lengua preparada, parece un perro esperando la caricia de su dueño, dejando que Remus se encargue de hacerse a sí mismo una mamada con su boca. Cree que Sirius también le está metiendo un par de dedos por el culo de James, pero no está muy seguro. Remus intenta no pensar demasiado en lo que está pasando porque está seguro que si piensa mucho se correrá dentro de YA. Aunque es posible que se corra de todas maneras.

_MIERDA_COÑO

En la habitación sólo se oyen sus gemidos y alguna que otra palabra con voz ronca y sucia, la mayoría blasfemias.

La piel de Remus arde como si toda su sangre estuviera hirviendo, quemando y deshaciendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, tensando sus músculos. Sube y baja cada vez con más rapideza, notando la facilidad con la que se mueve James dentro suyo y la boca dispuesta de Sirius que apreta y succiona cruelmente. El mundo se viene encima suyo cuando en un último movimiento nota la polla de James tocar su próstata y entierra su propia polla en la garganta de Sirius. Cuando se corre, Sirius traga y Remus no se da cuenta de que en un grito ahogado jadea "_DIOS_".

Deshecho y con el pulso desorbitado se deja caer a un lado encima de la cama, con la vista algo borrosa y sin recordar del todo su nombre. Pasa un rato hasta que tiene fuerzas para moverse y girar su cabeza hacia la derecha, donde a pocos centímetros de él, Sirius penetra con fuerza a James. A Sirius, que hace más de un año que no se corta el pelo, los mechones negros se le mueven rápidamente tapándole la cara, cuando James arquea su espalda por la llegada del orgasmo y expone su cuello, Sirius lo muerde furiosamente, ahogando sus propios gemidos. Remus aparta la mirada de golpe, ahogándose en preguntas que le asaltan rápidamente en cuanto sus neuronas vuelven a funcionar otra vez.

Sirius y James son unos gamberros. Por lo menos dos veces al día son expulsados de clase y no hay semana en la que McGonagall no les amenace con nuevos y cada vez más originales castigos (aunque ninguno parece funcionar). Sirius y James son merodeadores natos, animagos ilegales y con el apellido "Delincuente". Filch los odia a muerte y tienen cinco archivadores llenos de detenciones sólo para ellos. Han superado el récord de castigos de todos los que han pisado Hogwarts, son la peor pesadilla de la Señora Norris y los únicos estudiantes que simpatizan con Peeves. Su mayor pasatiempo es fastidiarle la vida a Snape, fumar maría y emborracharse hasta tropezarse con piedras invisibles los viernes y sábados. Nunca hacen los deberes pero sacan notas brillantes y son las personas más inteligentes que Remus ha conocido. Si fuera por ellos, usarían las páginas de los libros como papel de fumar, rompen corazones cada día y los suspiros de medio mundo son por ellos.

Sirius se levanta de encima de James y se acerca a Remus. Tiene la mirada oscura y el cuerpo lleno de sudor y restos de semen, Remus se aguanta las ganas de tirarse encima de él y lamerle entero. Sirius se sienta encima de sus piernas exhibiendo su erección. Empieza a mastubar a Remus mientras le mira fijamente, en menos de diez segundos Remus vuelve a estar duro como si llevara una vida sin correrse. Con voz rota Sirius llama a James y vuelven a enroscarse los tres en sábanas sucias y mojadas, dejando atrás cualquier rastro de cordura.

Remus sabe que Sirius y James son una mala influencia. Pero es (muy) difícil resistirse a ellos.

* * *

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
